


Not So Grim as She Seems

by starlocked



Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff, Ilvermorny, M/M, Trans Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Male Character, Wizard AU, analogical - Freeform, brotherly anxceit - Freeform, soulmate animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Virgil is frightened of the large black dog who always shows up when he's scared or stressed. Logan is skeptical of the existence of soul animals until faced with an even more outlandish concept: Magic.Day 3 of Soulmate September- You and your soulmate own an animal that only the two of you can see.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Not So Grim as She Seems

Virgil did not like Nox at all. Not at first.

Nox was the name he'd given to the terrifying giant black dog that would follow him around every so often. No one else ever saw Nox, and having been raised on tales of Grims and other magical omens, the first time he saw the dog he'd run home and cried. He didn't want to  _ die _ so young.

After seeing the dog several more times, young Virgil had finally made the connection that the animal wasn't a magical death omen, but rather a soul animal. He'd named her after his favorite spell but still kept his distance. The black eyes sparkling from within the dark black fur were still scary, even if they didn't mean death.

On his 11th birthday, he got his letter to Ilvermorny. Virgil sat on the swingset in the backyard after the birthday party guests had left, staring at the sheet of paper. He'd known it was coming, his whole family was Magic and despite his older brother's teasing, he knew he wasn't no-maj. Nox loped around from the front yard, sitting next to him and letting the frightened boy bury his hands and face in her soft inky fur. Virgil didn’t want to say goodbye to the other kids at school, how would he make new friends? What if he wasn't good in class? What if he couldn't do any magic? What if none of the houses wanted him? 

Nox whined softly, reminding him of the present. Maybe having a grim as a magical soul pet wasn't such a bad thing. But would she be allowed at school if he needed her?

* * *

Logan was a serious young man. He didn't quite accept the stories of soul animals that only you and your soulmate could see. For starters, no one could show him theirs. All of his scientific research couldn't explain selective invisibility. And the concept of soulmates was another problem altogether.

His unwavering faith in science took a serious hit when Nova showed up. The large black dog was beautiful, but when he tried to show his parents and ask to adopt her, they just stared right through her as if she wasn't the most obvious thing in the front yard. His mom was quick to assume Nova was a soul animal. Logan protested but as no one else could see her, he had to concede the point. 

The second blow to his faith in science came from a strange letter received on his 11th birthday, months before he was to finally enter middle school. Ilvermorny didn't even look like a word, much less the name of a prestigious-

Magic school? Impossible. 

Nova showed up that evening, nosing the letter excitedly as Logan attempted to research the school online. Somehow it had 0 results and the poor boy was very frustrated.

Two days later a strange woman showed up at their home, explaining that Logan was a wizard born of No-maj parents. Logan was nervous as the adults spoke about particulars of the school, but Nova was there to offer comfort. 

"Can I bring, Nova?" He asked the woman.

"Who’s Nova?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Oh, his soul animal. I'm sure she won't be a problem, right?" Logan's mom replied brightly.

"Oh yes, Nova won't cause any problems, and perhaps her other owner will be there too? Generally, we can't really keep soul animals out; they manage to find ways in even the few times we tried to use magical deterrents. Just so long as Nova doesn't distract from your studies."

"Nothing ever distracts me from the pursuit of knowledge," Logan replied, chin in the air, scratching Nova behind her ear.

* * *

Janus and Virgil made the trip to school together at the end of the summer. Janus was petting the invisible rat on his shoulder and Virgil wished more than anything that Nox had shown up. Maybe his soulmate needed her more today. He hoped that wasn't the case because he was terrified and didn't want his soulmate to be feeling  _ worse _ .

Janus looked over and gave Virgil a sympathetic smile. This year would be a first for both of them. No one but Janus’ closest friends at school knew him by that name yet and this would be his first year after social transition. Virgil knew it would be rough for both of them, but his older brother at least had friends there who would be supportive.

Virgil had Janus and Nox, and Nox didn't even show up for his first day.

Logan was so grateful that Nova was snuggling into him as his parents drove him to this mystical wizard school. Everything about the situation defied logic. None of the textbooks he had to get made sense, he couldn't find their destination on any map or see this "castle" as it had been described no matter how close they got. And a seemingly invisible large black dog was licking his cheek as he pet her to calm his nerves. 

All of a sudden, they found a long line of cars on the mountain road. Peering ahead, it appeared the cars were filled with other students of the school. Another car pulled up behind them in the slow-moving line and Nova sat up to look out the window. She barked, but only Logan could hear her. 

Virgil looked up as they hit the line of cars dropping off students. He was curious who else would be at school with them for the semester. He saw a black dog looking out the back window of the car in front of them, barking while a boy about his age tried to calm it down. 

"Aww that dog looks like Nox"

"What dog?" Janus asked in confusion.

"In the car in front of us?" Virgil pointed, only to see that the dog was no longer in view, "oh never mind. I'll point them out when we get there."

"Okay, twerp," Janus rolled his eyes, inching the car forward.

* * *

All of the new students were herded into a separate room for the sorting. Virgil had long lost sight of the boy with the black dog. He felt crowded by all the other new students and kept getting bumped into. He felt like he would be sick all over the floor. 

Before he knew what was happening, they were all being herded into the hall where older students were already sectioned off by house. One by one they were each called up to be chosen by the animal mascots of each house.

A boy named Roman was quickly chosen by the Thunderbird's flapping wings, smiling broadly. Another boy named Patton was chosen by the Pukwudgie raising its arrow. Logan was called forward, uncertain what any of these houses stood for. He saw Nova standing in the shadows and put on a brave face. The Horned Serpent's crystal started glowing almost immediately and he went to stand with other new students who had been sorted into that house.

Virgil watched as other students were sorted. He recognized Logan as the boy with the black dog and watched him join Janus in the Horned Serpent house. His heart was beating fast as his own name was called. Please just let one house want him. He stepped up to the Gordian Knot. The moment felt agonizingly long but the Wampus broke out into a roar, startling him and causing him to jump back. Virgil caught a glimpse of Nox in the shadows and smiled, glad she'd been there to see him sorted as he walked to the other new Wampus house students.

* * *

The first semester went quickly. Logan was diligent with his studies and excelled in most of his classes. He'd managed to make acquaintances with others in his house as well as other houses. Nova always seemed to know when he needed her most to show up but she often disappeared when he otherwise wanted her around. 

Soon, he was studying for finals before Thanksgiving break. He decided to take a break by walking around the courtyard when he saw something curious.

Nova was snuggled up with another student who looked stressed beyond belief, burying their face in her fur as they both sat underneath a tree covered with gorgeous red and golden leaves. 

Logan blinked, reassuring himself that yes, that was Nova. He walked up to the other student and cleared his throat gently.

"Hello, can you see Nova as well?"

The other boy looked up, "who's Nova?" The dark bags under his eyes were frightening, almost the same shade as the dog's fur.

"Nova is my soul animal. She's a large black dog who you are currently hanging onto," Logan replied.

"This is Nox. Can you see Nox? She's  _ my  _ soul animal…" the boy looked suspicious. Logan sat down next to him and reached a hand out to pet Nova. 

"Are you having trouble with finals?" Logan asked, petting the dog as Virgil stared in disbelief.

"Yeah, how did you-?"

"I find that Nova shows up when I'm most stressed out and in need of comfort. I was surprised that she wasn't around for finals prep, perhaps that's because she's been here for you instead," Logan looked to Virgil with a small smile, "my name is Logan. I'm in the Horned Serpents. What's your name?"

"Ah, Virgil. Wampus House. And yeah, Nox has been around a lot this week. No one else has been able to see her before though," he replied, the hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Perhaps that's because she's our soul animal, making us soulmates," Logan replied in a matter-of-fact tone despite his racing heart.

"You think so?" Virgil asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yes. She's good for comfort, but would you like help to prepare for finals, Virgil?"

"Yes please," Virgil stood and offered Logan a hand up, "yeah, thanks, Logan."

Both stood and walked off towards the library, the large black dog trotting behind them happily. The next 6 ½ years would be a lot smoother with her owners helping each other as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more great Soulmate stories this month @tsshipmonth2020 on tumblr!


End file.
